


Focus

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just gotta have a focus point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #7: fear

Jacob took a deep breath. He didn’t want to do this. He was _terrified_ to do this. But he needed to pay the bills.   
  
“First time honey?” The smooth voice to his left asked. Jacob cast a glance over at the handsome man, the one who was to go on before himself. “I remember my first time. I about pissed myself. You wanna know what helps?”   
  
“What?” Jacob questioned.   
  
“You find a guy, or girl, out in the crowd and keep your focus on them. Makes the dance go so much faster. Oh and it helps if they’re cute too.” The other said this with a wink before disappearing through the curtain.   
  
**xxx**  
  
All the lights were off when Jacob moved onto the stage. He had practiced this a few times and moved into the position he had decided to start off with. He felt the music through the floor before he heard it. The lights went on as the volume of the music rose and he started to dance.   
  
His foot slipped a couple of times because of his nervousness but then he remembered the other dancer’s words. _Find a guy, or girl, out in the crowd and keep your focus on them_. So Jacob did just that as he danced. He searched for a boy… one he could keep his focus on…  
  
There!  
  
Jacob locked his eyes onto the smoldering green ones and his movements became soother. Jacob lost sense of everything but those green eyes. He licked his lips as he slid down onto the floor, crawling forward, thankful that the owner of the green eyes was sitting right up front.   
  
Their lips barely met but it was enough time for green eye’s to slip a $100 bill into the crouch of Jacob’s leather pants. Jacob grinned and thought, ‘ _No fear._ ’


End file.
